


Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

by UntoldHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldHarmony/pseuds/UntoldHarmony
Summary: James and Lily grew to love Hermione Granger for different reasons. Lily loved her for her intelligence and quick wit. James loved her for her spirit and fierce nature. Throughout the years, they watched as their son realize that he loved her too.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 513





	Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow

**Yesterday.**

* * *

Call it her mother's intuition, but Lily knew from the very beginning. She knew it from the moment that she laid eyes on the little family of three walking across King's Cross as the dad pushed along a trolley stacked high with trunks.

That little girl, the one in between the kind-looking couple with her curly brown hair and the sweetest smile, would be a _great_ friend for her son.

She and her own family of five were walking a few steps behind them though with no trolley in sight. All of Harry's things were shrunk and packed away in James' pocket. Hedwig had been released earlier that morning too with instructions to fly directly to the school. Harry was already in his school uniform as he chatted to his parents and little brother and sister how excited he was to _finally_ go to school. Despite her son's chatter and the busy sounds of the station, Lily still managed to overhear the conversation of the family in front of them.

"Hermione darling, are you sure we're heading in the right direction? I'm not aware of a Platform 9 and ¾," the woman said. Lily saw her glance to her husband, the one pushing the trolley, and he shrugged helplessly.

The little girl, Hermione, nodded her head. She, too, was already in her school uniform. The girl's wild, brown curls bobbed up and down as she reassured her mum.

"I read it in _Hogwarts, a History_ ," came the sweet little voice. Lily smiled softly to herself. Not many people read that book. "The platform is located in between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station," she said intelligently. "Although…" Lily heard the little girl falter. "Although… I'm not _really_ sure how to get onto the platform."

Lily looked to James who had heard the conversation as well. He gave a small nod and she walked up to the family.

"Excuse me?" Lily said, catching their attention. "Hello, I'm Lily Potter," she said with a smile to their confused faces. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm here with my family as well to drop off my son, Harry. We can show you how to get onto the platform. It's always tricky the first time around."

Confused faces turned to relieved, smiling ones. "Thank you! My name is Rhea Granger," the woman said as she shook Lily's hand. "This is my husband, Hector, and my daughter, Hermione," Rhea introduced.

Lily smiled brightly and gestured to her own brood. "This is my husband, James, and our kids: Ella, Sebastian, and Harry. He's going to Hogwarts today." Lily dragged Harry closer to her and laid a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a small squeeze and a _very_ meaningful glance before looking at the little girl in front of them. She was watching them with wide brown eyes.

Harry blushed a bit since he's a little shy towards strangers. "Hello," he greeted softly. "I'm Harry. What house would you like to be sorted in? I think I want to be in Gryffindor, just like my mum and dad."

And just like that, the little girl was smiling brightly again. She opened her mouth and was off talking about what she had read about the four different houses from _Hogwarts, a History_ and the other books she had purchased and already read that summer. Lily had to stop herself from giggling at Harry's stunned look at the stream of information coming from Hermione's mouth. She truly was a brilliant girl. She recited off facts with such precision that Lily was certain she would do well in school. What Lily found sweet, though, was how Hermione would stop talking long enough for Harry to contribute to the conversation as well.

Her boy seemed in awe of Hermione. Well, _all_ her children seemed in awe of Hermione. She was so excited and she talked with such genuine passion.

She steered the two children towards the platform and the larger group was walking again.

She hung back with James, Rhea and Hector, and her two younger kids to let her son and his new friend get acquainted with one other. Harry was back to talking animatedly now after finally having found someone who held the same enthusiasm as him for school. He was beaming widely at Hermione and nodding his head along to her words.

They were soon at the barrier and James went ahead with Sebastian and Ella to show the Grangers how it was done. They watched in awe as James literally walked right into the stone column with his two children and disappeared from sight. They allowed Harry and Hermione to go together next before the last three adults followed behind them.

They emerged from the other side and the sight of the bright red steam engine stunned the two chatting kids into silence. They happened upon Harry and Hermione standing at the edge of the platform and staring at the large locomotive proudly displaying a sign which read the Hogwarts Express. James showed Hector where to deposit Hermione's luggage while the mothers stood by their children away from the crowd.

The goodbyes were long. Lily watched when Hermione hugged her mum tightly. As Hector came back, the little girl ran into her father's arms and said her goodbyes as well with promises to write to them at least once a week.

Lily's family of five was saying their goodbyes too. Harry hugged each and every one of them. He spent a little more time with Ella though, the youngest of the family, and reassured his teary little sister that she would see him again over Yule. He then patted Sebastian on the shoulder and told him to take care of Ella and mum and dad while he was in school. Eight-year-old Sebastian nodded his head solemnly.

Hermione was suddenly in front of them and saying her goodbyes to the Potters. She thanked Lily and James once again for showing them how to get onto the platform and gave kind smiles to the two younger children. Then, she held out her hand for her new friend just as the train gave its final warning toot.

Harry and Hermione boarded the train together, hand-in-hand. They stuck their heads out of the window of their compartment as the train moved away from the platform. Lily watched with all of those left behind until the red engine was completely out of her sight. The Potters bid goodbye to the Grangers after agreeing to meet up for tea next weekend (since the parents had hit it off really well) and left the station.

On the way home, Lily couldn't help but give a big sigh which her husband saw. His free hand was suddenly around her waist and he brought her closer to his side.

"Sad, love?" James asked in a murmur as the family of four walked towards the apparition point.

"Of course," Lily said with a nod. "But… _relieved_ too. I'm glad he has a friend already."

James grinned. "Hermione seems like a sweet girl. Nice parents, too. I like the Grangers."

"Mhm," Lily mused. "I really like them as well. I hope they grow to be best friends."

And it's true, she really did. Harry didn't have a lot of close friends his age. He had his pre-school friends, but they were all Muggle. The wizarding world still hasn't found it necessary to send their children to school before eleven but Lily Potter nee Evans wouldn't have any of that. She was adamant that Harry gets the proper education he needs during his formative years that she sent him to a Muggle pre-school. However, this meant that he didn't have many magical friends. They were acquainted with the Longbottoms, but it's been years since Harry and Neville had seen each other. Lily hoped that they would meet again during school. The Potters knew the Weasleys as well, but they weren't really close. The last time she saw the whole family of redheads was at the Ministry during some family event. Unfortunately, the littlest boy and the one closest to Harry's age was really rude to her son. Harry said he didn't like the statue at the Ministry's atrium and the boy had mocked him.

Yes, they were kids, but Lily took that interaction to heart. She wouldn't stop her son from befriending the Weasley boy if he wanted to, but she certainly wouldn't push for it.

Harry needed a friend who was kind and considerate and loyal and genuine.

And Lily had a feeling Hermione would be just that.

* * *

The first letter arrived with Hedwig the following afternoon. It was filled with such joy and excitement from Harry as he recapped the Sorting.

He was sorted into Gryffindor, of course, and Hermione was as well! Lily smiled when she read that Harry had seen Neville again on the train ride to Hogwarts and that the boy was also sorted into Gryffindor. She frowned when she read the part of his letter which said that Ronald Weasley was also in Gryffindor… and that he _almost_ made Hermione cry when he called her a "know-it-all brainiac" when she made a comment about the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Apparently, the boy even went so far as to say that Hermione should have sorted into Ravenclaw instead since they certainly didn't want her in Gryffindor.

" _But don't worry,_ " Harry's letter read, " _I told Ronald that that was not a kind thing to say and that he was being very rude. I said that Gryffindor is very lucky to have someone as smart as Hermione in our house._ "

"What's got you frowning, Lils?" She heard as the strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. James perched his chin on her shoulder and read the letter in her hands.

"Ronald Weasley almost made Hermione cry!" She said indignantly.

He took the piece of parchment and read it closely. His mouth twitched as he read over his son's excited words and his eyes narrowed when he read about Ronald.

"Yes, but it seems like our boy took care of it," James commented, the pride clear in his voice. Harry was never one to let a bully get away with their actions. "And he's in Gryffindor!" He added gleefully.

Lily snorted. "As if there were any doubts."

"He says that _Professor Sirius_ says hi as well, by the way," James said.

" _How_ Professor McGonagall ever let him fill that role is beyond me," Lily said. "It was supposed to be temporary, but here we are!"

"He's a good teacher though-"

"But he's hardly serious-"

"I think he's Sirius all the time, love," James said cheekily.

Lily rolled her eyes and untangled herself from his arms. "You're making supper for that comment," she said. "Careful with the stove. It's been acting up again. Maybe renew its heating charms?"

And with that, James watched with a grin as she headed upstairs to check on their napping children. He looked at the letter in his hands and his heart ached. Merlin, it felt like he'd lost a limb without Harry at home! James thought he was prepared for the inevitable but it still _sucked_ that his oldest was away at boarding school.

His reprieve were these letters. He carefully folded the letter back into thirds and put it in one of the drawers lining the walls. He had emptied that particular one since it was right underneath the window which Hedwig would come in through when delivering mail.

James looked at the first of many and shut the drawer close, already awaiting the next one.

* * *

Harry's letters came with surprising periodicity. Every week there was at least one letter! It would arrive Monday morning which was just the perfect pick-me-up for James and Lily as they begin a new work week.

Harry talked about his schoolwork, his professors, his friends, and the daily happenings in the castle. Hermione came up very often in his writing. " _Hermione was the first person to cast Wingardium Leviosa in Charms class!_ " One of his letters read. " _She earned Gryffindor five points for it. She taught me how to say the spell properly - it's Levi_ _ **O**_ _sa not Levio_ _ **SA**_ _\- and I was able to do it before class ended! Isn't that brilliant? I can float objects now!_ "

It was nearing Samhain when James and Lily finally found out why their son wrote them letters every single week and why they received it at exactly the same time. Harry was a good boy, but he wasn't really known for his discipline when it comes to mundane tasks such as letter-writing.

Lily and James were having dinner over at the Grangers' when they got to talking about their children. Rhea laughingly said that it sometimes felt that _she_ was in Hogwarts since Hermione's letters were always so detailed! And so the female dental surgeon grabbed a basket of her baby's letters and showed them to James and Lily.

Each of Hermione's letters were pages long, and each one of them was scribed with the date _and_ time of when she wrote them at the top right corner of the first page. After seeing Lily looking at the inscription, Hector commented, "Hermione loves writing letters. She had a penpal when she was younger and would write to her friend every Sunday night before bed. Now, she's writing to us instead."

Lily and James shared a knowing look. It seemed like Hermione had influenced her son to write his letters at the same time too! And mail them at the same time as well, since how else would Hedwig reach them at Godric's Hollow by Monday morning?

The Potters went home that evening knowing that they have a little girl to thank for their son's constant letters.

* * *

Yule arrived and went, with Harry, Hermione, and Neville visiting each other's families over the holidays. Harry was so excited when his two best friends were over at Potter Manor. They helped to decorate the tree and played outside in the very large and magiced backyard. There was a charm around the property that protected it from snow and kept it warm. They even raced each other on brooms that were enchanted with all sorts of safety spells. Professor Sirius Black, aka "Godfather" to Harry, was over to visit that day as well. Hermione blushed to her roots when he complimented her on her flying.

"You've gotten so much better on the broom, Ms. Granger!" Sirius said.

"Th-thanks, Professor," Hermione said with a smile. "Harry's been teaching me. He's _really_ good! I think he should even try-out for the Quidditch team!"

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Maybe next year. I still have a lot to learn first," he said.

"Go and grab your broom again, son, and let me teach you a few tricks-"

"Absolutely not!" Lily cried after hearing James' offer. She came storming out from the glass door of the kitchen with a glare on her pretty face. "You will certainly NOT be teaching Harry any tricks on the broom, James. That's dangerous!"

James looked at Lily with wide-eyed innocence. "But Lils…"

Her eyes narrowed further. "No. Tricks. He's eleven!" After relaying her command, she went back inside to finish cooking dinner.

James looked at Harry and gave him a wink. "We won't tell mum, then," he whispered conspiratorially.

Hermione giggled along with Neville at the scene. She knew that Mr. Potter was a professional Quidditch player of some famous team. She was certain he could do stunts on the broom that would make her heart drop. She imagined Harry doing them as well and her heart gave a thump.

Yep, heart drop indeed.

* * *

As the first school year progressed, it became very clear to James and Lily that Hermione Granger was their son's best friend. Every letter from Harry had mentions of Hermione. Not over-the-top mentions, of course, but enough to let the Potters know that Hermione Granger had cemented herself at the top of Harry's friends list. Neville was in Harry's letters as well, but not as much as the little witch.

This was no problem to James and Lily since they _really_ liked Hermione. She was smart and brilliant, but she was also strong-headed and feisty. She was by no means meek and this helped Harry get over some of his shyness.

Lily especially loved Hermione because of her smarts and her willingness to help Harry with his schoolwork. Oftentimes Harry would write to them saying that he received a good mark on an essay because of Hermione's help. She was even described as patient for helping the much clumsier Neville better his wand-casting or potions-making. Lily appreciated this a lot since she has no tolerance for arrogance or obnoxiousness. As the Head Unspeakable of the British Ministry of Magic, she expected each one of her charges to be experts in their respective fields but still share their discoveries with the rest of the team. Knowledge gained would better one's self but a knowledge shared betters the world.

James, on the other hand, thought the world of Hermione because of what she did _outside_ of schoolwork. Now, James was thankful that he and Harry still shared a bond which allowed him to be privy to his son's secrets. He knew that as Harry grew older the number of secrets shared between them would decrease. But for now, he was still his son's confidante. So, naturally, James knew all about what happened in between classes. After all, his best friend and fellow Marauder was also a professor in the same school.

It was one Monday morning when Hedwig came through the window carrying Harry's letter. Lily grabbed the bundle, but within the envelope was a smaller letter addressed only to "Dad". She shrewdly handed the parchment to her husband since she wasn't one to go snooping through someone else's mail. She read Harry's main letter while casting glances at James as he read his.

He snorted into his cup of coffee and Lily's eyes rose from her reading. He was shaking with silent laughter as he read the mail.

"What did he write to you about?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you, love, Marauder's code," James said.

She rolled her eyes. "James, if Harry's in any trouble…"

"You _know_ he isn't," he soothed. After a minute of silence and with her looking at him with narrowed eyes, he acquiesced. " _Fine_ , I'll tell you, but promise me you won't be upset with them."

Her eyes narrowed further. "Why would I be upset?"

"Just promise me."

"Fine, I promise I won't be upset."

James smiled toothily. "Good. They set a professor on fire."

"WHAT?!"

"They set a professor's _robe_ on fire… well, it was Hermione who cast the _Inflamare_ but Harry caused the distraction."

"What? _Why_?" Lily asked flabbergasted.

"Because the bloody idiot made Neville cry."

She sat down, speechless. Harry and Hermione were protective of Neville, and he really was a sweet boy though not incredibly graceful, that she couldn't find it in herself to be a little upset.

"They didn't get detentions for it either!" James crowed, proudly. "It was during lunch in the Great Hall. Harry set off a distraction - he didn't say _what_ though - and Hermione creeped up behind the high table while it was chaos and set his robes on fire!"

"Whose robes?" Lily asked weakly.

James barked out a laugh and wiped tears from his eyes. "That's the best part! It was _Snape's_!"

* * *

Just like that, the first school year was over. Lily and James went to pick Harry up from the station and met with the Grangers. The two mothers gave each other kisses on the cheek in greeting since they were well acquainted now. The Hogwarts Express arrived and the students deboarded the train. Neville bid goodbye to the Potters and the Grangers before he set off to find his parents in the crowd.

Harry and Hermione looked absolutely forlorn as they approached their two families. The Grangers were going to France that summer, as was tradition, to visit Hermione's grandparents. She wouldn't see Harry at all until the next school year.

Lily and Rhea caught each other's eyes above their children's heads. Lily gave a small wink to the brunette. Rhea crouched down and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Hermione dear, it's time to say goodbye to Harry," she said softly. "You'll see him soon."

Her baby pouted. "No I won't," she mumbled. "We're going to France and I won't see him again until next September," she said miserably.

"Well, it's a good thing that he's coming with us then."

There were two identical gasps and questions rang in the air.

"What?!"

"He _is_?!"

"I _am_?!"

James laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "Not for the _whole_ summer, but yes, for a part of it. It'll be good for you to see France and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were kind enough to agree to take you with them."

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!"

And suddenly the two kids were hugging their parents and chanting their appreciation. Lily found the little girl in her arms soon after and Hermione was looking up at her tearily.

"Thank you, _thank you_ so much, Ms. Lily!" Hermione cried. "We won't get in any trouble, I promise!"

Lily heartily laughed and stroked her curly, brown hair. "I know, love. You two will have the best time!"

After more happy tears, laughter, and another round of hugs, the Potters and the Grangers finally departed from each other. Harry and Hermione promised that they would see each other soon, which was the plan anyway since their flight to Paris was to depart in two days' time.

As they made the familiar trek to the apparition point, Harry couldn't keep his excitement in check. He was smiling so widely and talking so enthusiastically about his upcoming trip. Merlin, he had never been on an aeroplane before! All of their previous family trips were always by floo or portkey. Lily made a mental note to travel more using Muggle means but she also couldn't help but be excited for her son.

She caught James' smiling eyes and knew that he was on the same page. Harry has found a good friend - a _best_ friend - in Hermione and they both knew that that little girl would be in their lives for years to come.

* * *

**Today.**

* * *

Lily and James grew to love Hermione for different reasons.

Lily loved Hermione for her intelligence and quick wit. She saw herself in the young witch. Hermione had the drive and passion for learning which reminded Lily of herself. It wasn't just the thirst for knowledge she saw in Hermione, but also the thirst to _prove_ herself. Merlin, she was even told that Hermione used an honest-to-goodness _time-turner_ to take more classes for a semester!

Lily was well aware of that feeling. As a Muggleborn unexpectedly thrust into the magical world, Lily felt as though she had to be at the top for others to think that she truly belonged. She felt that she could compensate for her lack of magical experience with her book smarts instead.

And it worked for a time, but it soon became exhausting. She willingly alienated herself because she thought that she didn't have _time_ for close friendships if she wanted to be the best. She had acquaintances and study partners and she got along with her house since she earned them a lot of points, but she did not have _close_ friends. She was so closed off and tightly guarded back then for fear that others wouldn't accept her for who she was. She _eventually_ made friends when James had finally whittled her guards down in fourth year. He and his friends, the Marauders, took her into their circle which brought an abundance of laughter in her life… all the way up to now.

So Lily was glad that her son and Hermione were friends. Harry had Hermione but… Hermione had Harry too. They were _good_ for each other. Harry grew to be more responsible with his schoolwork. He was always enthusiastic to _learn_ , but doing assignments was a whole other topic. At Hogwarts, he excelled in his classes, no doubt influenced by Hermione's strict study habits, and rose to the top percentile of the class. He even managed four Outstandings and five Exceed Expectations on his OWLs!

He grew into a young man of sixteen whom she's so proud to call her son. He's kind, protective of his friends, and sensitive to others' feelings. He has a large group of friends now, but Hermione and Neville were still the closest. He also has a mischievous streak since Harry Potter _is_ James Potter's son, but Hermione kept him out of trouble… even though she would participate in his shenanigans.

And that's one of the main reasons James Potter adored the young witch. She's intelligent like his wife and was a great influence to Harry when it came to schoolwork, but she didn't stop him from having _fun_. Moreso, she took part in his rule-breaking but kept his arse out of trouble.

For instance, Hermione managed to brew _polyjuice potion_ in her second year to sneak into the Slytherin common room! Draco Malfoy, that little git (the apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree), had stolen Neville's remembrall, which was a precious gift from his gran. He refused to give it back so Harry found no other way but to _force_ it back. Hermione didn't want to use literal force, though, so she thought of the next best thing… which was to disguise themselves as Malfoy's cronies (James had read all about Crabbe and Goyle in his son's letters) and take the remembrall right from underneath Malfoy's nose.

Lily was half proud and half aghast at the lengths they went to to get the remembrall back. Brewing polyjuice potion was no easy feat for experienced potioneers much less _second year_ students, but they managed to do it with Hermione's patience and gift for the craft. It was such an amazing thing to do… though it was still _trouble_ albeit the reason for it being _noble_. She didn't even want to _think_ how they managed to get the ingredients for the polyjuice as well.

James, on the other hand, felt nothing but pride and glee. When Hermione visited them the following summer and after Harry had told them about the mission, he gave the girl a big hug and congratulations. He commented that she and Harry were extending the Marauders' legacy.

She was as protective of her friends as Harry was and she was _vicious_ to boot. When Harry and Hermione were in their fourth year and Sebastian was a fresh first year, their younger son told them that Hermione had defended him against Malfoy. Sebastian was sorted into Hufflepuff away from his older brother and Malfoy took that as an excuse to bully him. It was during one day before a Quidditch game (Harry made it into the Gryffindor Quidditch team in year three as Seeker) that Malfoy and his goons decided to corner little Sebastian. Harry was nowhere in sight for he was already prepping for the game, but thankfully Hermione was around. She and Neville came upon the three Slytherin fourth-years taunting and jeering the first-year Hufflepuff saying how it was a _disgrace_ to be sorted into the house of losers. Sebastian was nearly in tears and Hermione saw red.

According to Sebastian, Hermione and Neville walked up to the group and told Malfoy to leave Sebastian alone. They taunted her, of course, and even used the _M-word_ against her. Hermione was having none of that (she was used to Malfoy's taunts) and turned to leave with Sebastian and Neville. But the bloody git had the audacity to insinuate that Sebastian was an _illegitimate_ Potter child since a Potter in Hufflepuff wasn't a common occurrence.

James and Lily listened to Sebastian as he retold the tale over Yule break of his first year. They listened in horror and Lily was already planning on confronting the senior Malfoy when their son told them what Hermione did in retaliation to that remark.

As fast as a cobra, her right fist connected with Malfoy's nose. Everyone gasped when they heard a crack and saw the blood seeping from his face. The Slytherins ran away in terror as Neville and Sebastian stared at Hermione in awe.

After that incident, Malfoy never bothered Sebastian again.

So really, every Potter from the parents to the younger children (for even Ella was in awe of her) was falling in love with Hermione Granger… and they were waiting on their eldest son to make his move since it was clear to them that he loved her too.

* * *

The Potters waited patiently for their sons on platform 9 and ¾ with their little princess as well as Rhea and Hector. Ella was standing on her tippy toes and waiting impatiently for her brothers. She couldn't wait to join them in Hogwarts the coming September.

The train arrived on the platform and the students quickly deboarded their carriages. From over the crowd's heads, James tried to catch a glimpse of his son.

"There they are!" He exclaimed, pointing near the middle of the train where a tall, lean boy with riotous black hair was making his way through the crowd. Beside him was a girl with wavy brown hair and on his other side was another boy with auburn hair. James saw Sebastian walking in front of the trio and waved. "We're over here!"

Soon, the four students have joined the group of Potters and Grangers. Harry, Hermione, and Sebastian immediately went to hug their parents and Neville followed afterwards. Ella ran into Harry's arms and hugged his older brother tight around the waist before turning to Sebastian and Hermione to do the same. She blushed when she approached Neville and he smiled before bending down to hug her as well.

Small talk was made on how the train ride back to London was before Neville left to greet his own parents. They have plans to visit each other over the summer holidays so they would all be seeing each other soon. When it was time for the Grangers and the Potters to part, Hermione leaned over to kiss Harry on the cheek. She smiled widely and said that she will see him for dinner on Sunday at Potter Manor as was their new tradition. He nodded mutely and Hermione and the Grangers turned towards the muggle exit of platform 9 and ¾.

Sebastian snickered at the blush on Harry's face.

"Honestly, Harry, just _tell_ her," he piped.

"Shut _up_ , Seb," Harry mumbled, his face flaming as he tried to avoid the curious glances of his parents. James and Lily looked at each other with eyebrows raised in interest.

"Tell Hermione what?"

"It's nothing, mum," he replied, glaring at Sebastian for not being able to keep his mouth shut.

Sebastian snorted. "You were staring at her the whole train ride. Neville found it pathetic too, he told me."

Another glare.

"Is this about Harry liking Hermione?" Little Ella asked innocently in between her parents.

Harry looked as though he was going to choke on his own saliva.

" _Yes_ , Ella," Sebastian said, nodding his head sagely. "That is _exactly_ what this is about."

"You _like_ Hermione?" James asked, eyes wide.

"Of _course_ I like her," Harry mumbled. "She's my _best friend_ -"

"But you like her _like her_ ," Ella said.

This time, Harry did choke.

"How would you know that-"

"Because it's _so_ obvious," Sebastian interrupted again. "You're basically glued to her side all school year long. You follow her around _everywhere_ , you're always with her, you come when she calls-"

"Well, gee, Seb, thanks for making me sound like a puppy," Harry said with a small glare.

Sebastian ignored his older brother and continued, "You write about her _all the time_ to mum and dad and you're _much_ happier _and_ nicer when she's around." He finished with a decisive nod of his head. "She makes you _better_ and I know _you_ know that."

Harry looked at his younger brother in shock.

Ella smiled sweetly and grabbed Harry's hand. "But don't worry, Harry," she said. "Hermione likes you too."

James and Lily glanced at each other in surprised amusement.

"Alright, let's stop teasing Harry now," James said lightly, ushering his kids to the apparition point. "...even though he _definitely_ likes Hermione."

Harry groaned as Sebastian and Ella laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and placed a supportive hand around Harry's arm. He looked at her and she winked at him with a smile.

The Potters apparated home that evening, complete.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Neville got their apparition licenses during sixth year, so the three friends saw each other often. And since the Potter Manor afforded them a Quidditch pitch and a swimming pool, they usually congregated in Harry's home. Hermione also loved the place since she had easy access to their enormous library… and to Lily Potter whom she had been trading letters all year long as she developed a study plan that would lead her to the Unspeakable career path.

As summer progressed, James became aware that his eldest son may not have been blessed with his finesse. It was _painfully_ obvious that _something_ had shifted in the way Harry saw his female best friend. There was no other way to say it, but he was acting like a right bumbling idiot around her.

He watched with a critical eye as his son all but twitched mid-stroke and almost drowned when Hermione took off her cover-up and slipped into the pool. Harry and Ella were playing with each other in the water, but the boy became completely distracted by his best friend.

At lunch, Harry completely missed spooning some soup into his mouth because he was busy watching Hermione laugh. She and Lily were having a conversation about something when the girl tilted her head back and giggled. The liquid dribbled down his chin and he quickly moved to wipe it away, but his brother saw. And his other best friend saw. And his _dad_ saw as well. The three shared knowing glances with each other.

Nope, this would absolutely Not Do. James made a plan to have a serious discussion with his boy since if he wanted to get the girl, then he needed to be more smooth than _that_.

After Hermione and Neville departed for the evening, James ushered Harry into his office. Harry entered the room and left the door open just a tiny bit. His eyebrows rose when he saw his dad sitting on his office chair looking grave and serious… a look James Charlus Potter didn't sport too often.

"Son, have a seat," James said, gesturing to the chair opposite of his desk.

Harry's brows furrowed but he did as he was told. "Dad, what's this about?"

James sighed and leaned back on the plushed seat. He looked at his son, this sixteen-nearly-seventeen-year-old boy - no, _man_ \- whom he loved more than life itself. He'd grown into such a fine young gentleman. He has James' messy hair, though its colouring was darker than his dad's. In fact, he looked exactly like James when James was younger, save for the hair colour and those piercing green eyes which was all from his mum.

If only Harry had inherited his _smoothness_ as well.

"Harry, we need to talk about Hermione… and how you're acting around her," James said.

Harry sputtered in surprise and those green eyes widened. "What? What do you mean?"

"Using Ella's words, I know that you like her, _like her_ ," James said in deadpan, quoting his eleven-year-old daughter. Harry's mouth gaped. "And that's amazing! Perfect, really. I've watched you two grow up and grow closer these past seven years. Your mum and I are totally supportive. She's basically a daughter to us! But Harry… you need to make her _see_ you as more than just her best friend too."

Harry sat with his mouth hanging open, so James took that as his cue to continue.

"Son, I'm afraid to say it but… you need to be more _suave_... more _smooth_. I _know_ you have it in you since I've seen you charm your gran out of getting in trouble before, but you need to do the same with your little witch. You need to _charm_ her… _woo_ her in… and almost drowning or missing your mouth with your spoon is not how to do it." Here, Harry blushed a deep, scarlet red.

"Let me give you some pointers. Have I ever told you how I got your mum to agree to go out with me?" James asked with bright eyes. Harry only shook his head no since he was still too stunned to speak. "Well, it all started in fourth year-"

There was a snort and the door creaked open. Father and son looked to the doorway and saw Lily Potter standing there with her hands on her waist.

" _Don't_ listen to your dad," she said as she walked into the room. She sat herself on the other chair next to Harry and laid her hand on his knee. "Honestly James, you should know better than giving our kids pointers on how to be _charming_."

James pouted on his seat. "What do you mean? Didn't I charm _you_ into going out with me?"

She narrowed her eyes. "More like annoyed me long enough that I finally agreed so you would stop talking," she responded matter-of-factly. She turned to her oldest son who was watching his parents bicker with a look of disbelief on his face. "Baby, just _be yourself_ and _be honest_ to Hermione. Talk to her and tell her how you feel," she said softly.

Harry finally found his words. "But… what if she doesn't like me back?"

Lily sighed and squeezed his knee. "That's a risk you're going to have to take. You're never going to know unless you _tell_ her. But at least you're equipped with the fact that you and her are _the_ best of friends. I wouldn't be surprised if you find out that she feels the same way."

Harry gulped and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll tell her," he whispered, sounding both hopeful and terrified. "I really, _really_ like her, mum."

Lily smiled. "I know, love."

She knew before he did.

He grinned shyly and stood. He leaned down to kiss mum on the cheek and nodded at his dad. With a small wave of goodbye, he left his parents in the office.

Lily heard some rustling and suddenly she was encased in her seat between strong arms with her husband leaning down in front of her. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What did you mean I wasn't charming?" he asked seriously.

Lily shook her head in amusement and cupped his cheek. "I _never_ said that. I just said you shouldn't be giving pointers."

James was far from appeased by her answer and set off to prove his wife just how charming he could be.

* * *

It was another summer's day near the end of the holidays when James and Lily saw their son take a deep breath and ask Hermione for a walk around the Potter property. They shared a look and saw Sebastian and Neville share the exact same look as well. Was this what they've all been waiting for?

Ella demanded their attention in the pool though, and so they resumed their activities. James was cooking some food on an enchanted grill charmed with non-burning spells. Neville and Sebastian were talking about magical plants as they lounged in the backyard while Ella and Lily played in the water.

It was nearly thirty minutes later when Harry and Hermione emerged from the side garden. They were quiet as they walked side-by-side back to the group around the swimming pool. It was only when they drew closer that everyone saw they were holding hands.

Hermione had a light blush on her cheeks and Harry was grinning softly. When he looked at his dad, his smile grew wider and James _knew_ that his son had done it.

They settled for lunch and it was a pleasant meal. No one spoke a word about their held hands, but everyone around the table knew something significant had changed. Sebastian couldn't help sniggering though, which he was kind enough to do only when Hermione wasn't looking in his direction.

James and Lily watched in satisfaction. Something significant had changed, yes, but at the same time it all remained the same. Harry and Sebastian were still bickering with each other, Neville and Hermione were still discussing their favourite books, and Ella was giggling at her brothers and their friends. The only major difference was the sweet looks Harry and Hermione were sharing with each other now.

It was peaceful. It was _nice_. It was as it should be.

* * *

**Tomorrow.**

* * *

"Mum, dad, I need my letters."

James and Lily looked to their eldest son who visited them that September afternoon after work. He was decked in his Quidditch gear signalling he had just gotten out of practice. He was twenty-three now and as sure of himself as ever. He stood in the kitchen of Potter Manor with an easy smile as he watched his parents prepare supper.

"Letters? Your Hogwarts letters?" Lily asked as she popped a loaf of bread into the oven.

Harry nodded and sat on a bar stool surrounding the kitchen island. "I'll make copies and return them, but I do need them for a bit."

"They're right here," James said. He walked over to the cupboards underneath the window and opened the top drawer. He removed a large basket before bending down and removing another basket from the cupboard below. He carried the two baskets and set them on the countertop. Harry saw that his letters were arranged in chronological order, the oldest ones from first year more yellow than those from his seventh year. They created a nice gradient against the wicker.

"What do you need them for, baby?" Lily asked. She plucked the very first letter he wrote them and opened it. She smiled as she reread his words at eleven.

"I want to make Hermione a birthday present," their son said softly. "...and I'm going to use it to propose to her."

Lily gasped and the letter fluttered down towards the basket.

"You're going to propose to her?!" she asked just as James exclaimed, "That's _excellent_ , Harry!"

Harry blushed and nodded his head. "I've been thinking about it for a while. I… I love her _so much_ ," he said. Lily looked at James as the tears gathered in her eyes. "She just makes me better, you know? I'm the happiest when I'm with her. She pushes me to do my best and I will do anything for her. We've been together for over eight years now and… I think it's the right time."

"Oh, baby," Lily said softly as she gripped his hand. "I'm so happy for you."

He gave them a grin. "Her birthday's coming up and I thought it's the best time to propose. She loves letters… both sending letters and receiving them too. I thought of making her a book of all the letters I wrote to you guys which spoke about her…" He grabbed his very first letter from the top of the pile. He read over it silently and chuckled. "I think I've loved her since I laid eyes on her at King's Cross."

Lily's tears did spill this time. She had watched her baby boy grow up into the man that he was now, and along the way she was privileged to see his and Hermione's relationship develop into something truly special.

"I'm sure she'll love that," James said. He laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and clasped him tightly. "This is wonderful, son. I'm so proud of you."

Harry laughed aloud this time. "She hasn't said yes yet," he commented.

"But she _will_ ," Lily said confidently. "She loves you just as much as you love her, Harry. You're perfect for each other."

He chuckled and stood to hug his mum. His dad joined the pair and circled his arms around them. "Thank you," Harry whispered. "For everything."

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm in Gryffindor! Didn't I tell you that I would be? The Hat spoke to me during the Sorting and said that I_ could _be in any of the houses if I wanted to. Apparently, I have traits that would make me a good Gryffindor, or Slytherin, or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. But I_ knew _I wanted to be in Gryffindor since you guys were in Gryffindor and Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor as well! Dad - I was able to get your old bed! The one under the archway like you told me about. And my new (old?) friend Neville Longbottom - we saw each other during the train ride! - got Godfather's old bed too! The one beside yours! Isn't that so cool?_

 _By the way, Hogwarts is absolutely_ brilliant _! Hagrid - that's the gameskeeper, was he the gameskeeper when you were in school? - took us across the black lake in these magical boats that we didn't even need to row across. Hermione, Neville, and I were in a boat together. Neville almost fell out of the boat though! He was surprised when there was a big splash and we saw what we_ thought _looked like a giant tentacle. Is it true?! Is there really a giant squid in the lake?! Hermione said there was since she read it in_ Hogwarts, a History _, but Neville said that that seems dangerous and not fit for a school. I would have to agree with him on that one._

 _The food was sooo good. I ate so much! Is this how it's going to be all the time? But Mum, I promise that your cooking is still_ the _best. I already miss your french toast for breakfast._

_By the way, Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Do you remember him? Well, he almost made Hermione cry! She was talking about the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall and that git (sorry Mum!) said that she's a know-it-all brainiac! He even said that she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw instead since we didn't want her in Gryffindor! I don't know what's wrong with him! But don't worry. I told Ronald that that was not a kind thing to say and that he was being very rude. I said that Gryffindor is lucky to have someone as smart as Hermione in our house. Everyone around me agreed!_

_Hermione's really great, by the way. She knows everything! She's like a walking encyclopedia. I can tell she's going to do really well in her classes! I hope to do as well as her. But she's not just really smart though. She's also really nice and helpful and pretty._

_I miss you already! Say to hi Ella and Seb for me and that I miss them as well._

_By the way, "Professor Sirius" said hi too. I'm so excited for his Defense class!_

_I love you!_

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Notes** : Just a little one-shot to brighten your day. Stay safe and healthy! ~Micca


End file.
